


Iacta Alea Est

by meloshi



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Crowley's Fall (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, Heaven & Hell, Hurt, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Fall (Good Omens), Slow Burn, The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-09-26 15:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meloshi/pseuds/meloshi
Summary: Setteth loose upon the w'rld that shalt becometh a playground of love, those gents shalt findeth a Warlock who shalt cast his own spell and change Her plan.Or put simply: Warlock Dowling seeks his Nanny and Gardener's company after his 11th birthday and that is not the timeline God expected for Her Ineffable Plan.





	1. The First Choice

**Author's Note:**

> so this is SUPER self indulgent and a completely different style from what I usually go for but I've had this on my mind since I finished watching Good Omens and i really wanna write it so,,,, this is gonna be so full of my own headcanons and random thoughts lmao
> 
> if anyone has any suggestions for tags please let me know bc im sure i've missed a lot of stuff aha
> 
> I hope you enjoy this first chapter (and im so sorry but I have to say our Warlock shall not be in the first couple (12-ish) of chapters) and i hope you leave a kudos and a comment if you have the time! thank you for reading and I hope you stick around!!!

It was all part of the ineffable plan.

An angel with hair as red as the giants in the sky that he had created, skin covered in the same nebulae that decorated the empty space, and eyes that twinkled with the same brightness as suns from across the galaxies was playing a part that was not entire his own in the grand scheme of things. At least, not yet.

She came down to him and said in the same voice she had always spoken with: "My child, I fear I may miss your dedication." Though perhaps one could say She was fond of him, the way she talked of emotions not yet instilled within even the human race that She had created.

"Where would I go that I can no longer be dedicated to you?" The angel asked, stopping in his work as soon as his God's presense was made known, Her light shining down upon him.

"There is one place. One you may choose to go."

"If I had the choice, I would not leave your light." He replied, his head bowed in respect for Her. Choice was a relatively new concept, born alongside the humans, Adam and Eve, for humanity to live from and this angel hadn't had such a luxury to choose as of yet. He hadn't had a need to.

And then She brought to him an angel.

This angel, somehow, was more angelic than himself in Crowley's eyes. Golden curls and eyes bluer than the morning sky. A body as soft as the clouds and a smile that matched. He was the morning to the night in which Crowley thrived.

"Crowley, I would like for you to meet Aziraphale." The angel who had appeared waved and greeted Crowley with the warmest of hellos and Crowley returned the gesture, slightly more stiff and slightly more aware of himself than he had been before. 

"There is time for many choices, some you won't remember, some you won't expect, and some you won't realise, Crowley." God continued to talk having both of her angels' attention now. 

"I'm sorry, what is this all about?" Aziraphale's vocie was light and airy and lilted with a song like quality. He had been told he had a choice to make, and upon asking why he had to make one he had been whisked away and shown this angel who's light rivalled God's, in his eyes (though such a thing would never be admitted for what horrendous kind of blasphemy would he be spouting if he did?) 

"Let me show you." And She did what She does best and she showed them. She had always preferred to show than to tell, narrating over top the images she projected into the minds of the angels special enough to have such a blessing bestowed upon them.

She showed them of how Crowley would fall, unknowing of why She would abandon him, cursing Her name for centuries to come and to never hear a word back. She showed them of the angel Aziraphale would become, the two remaining eyes of his human form ready and poised to read and read and indulge in the creations of humanity, of God's grandchildren as they were. She showed them how the new demon and the angel would befriend one another, hidden from rain beneath a wing of white, so different from what his own would become, and how the seeds of friendship would be planted in the Garden of Eden to be carried across the entirety of Earth. She showed them the years of waiting, of wanting, of wishing, and most importantly of loving someone who would take his time loving in return. She showed them of how Aziraphale would forgive what Crowley was being punished for, despite neither of them knowing the truth.

Crowley saw a life in which he lost the love of a mother and gained the affections of a lover and he yearned for it with emotions that he had come to know the meaning of in seconds created from over 6000 years.

Aziraphale saw a life in which he would come to test the limits of what an angel is meant to be and in return gain the loyalty of a lover who had yearned for him with emotions he had only a handful of years knowing when compared to the demon that would come to love him. 

"But we will forget this; I will come to hate you." Crowley was taken aback by his sudden change in disposition, knowing far too much for a simple angel.

"Your hate shall be entirely my own and I would not hold that against you." Her light was a bright as it was when it first shone down upon him, unwavered by knowing that Crowley had made his decision.

"But we shall have no idea of what to do." Aziraphale added on, breathing deep at the knowledge he had taken on. 

"You shall both do as is needed of you. I know of it." Her light was as unwavering in Her conviction as it always had been before and it showed no sign of change at Aziraphale's decision.

In a moment of silence which the three of them shared, Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other with a passion that had been withheld over thousands of years and joined hands. It felt natural, as if it were right and normal and what should be, and they knew in that moment what had to be done without a second longer thinking about it.

"I'm sorry for what you will go through, my dear." The words slipped from Aziraphale's mouth so smoothly that he hadn't even realised the familiarity he felt with the angel beside him growing. 

"I understand this is what I must do." Crowley affirmed, stating aloud his acceptance and to quell Aziraphale's worry.

"Then I shall trust you, my angels."

No God is omnipotent nor are they entirely omniscent, because their power can only ever come from those that believe, but with Aziraphale and Crowley's determination and trust in Her, She had more than enough power to set into action the cogs of an invention that was to be the greatest yet.

Of course, not every plan can always go as it is written...


	2. "Welcome to Hell."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am back and boi this one was so much fun to write - I'm sorry I'm so cruel to Crowley, I swear i don't mean to but you know how it is - you hurt the characters you love the most aint it?  
this is so full of headcanons and ideas oof, im getting everything and anything i like the idea of in to this
> 
> i hope you enjoy - please leave kudos/a comment if you have the time - I'll see you next time!

_It burns._

_It burns._

_It burns._

_Please, God, please forgive me._

_I’m begging you, don’t leave me somewhere I cannot find you, I need you to guide me, to help me, please, don’t burn away my halo, don’t take away your light._

_I don’t even know what I did wrong!_

Crowley’s fingernails clenched tightly around his arms, leaving crescent shaped marking over his skin, as the stars he had been putting in the sky not ten seconds ago flew away, away, and out of his reach. With no control over his wings, twisting and crackling and burning in fire that could not be seen, he fell further down and from Heaven without a single clue as to what he had done wrong. He searched and scanned his memory for any hint as to what kind of misdemeanour he had committed that would grant him the displeasure of becoming one of the Fallen, a demon, and yet nothing came to mind.

But he must have done something wrong…

Right?

God would not abandon him for having done his job and as She had told him to do? All he had done in his years in Heaven had been for Her sake, and he had been happy to do so. He enjoyed talking to the angels and helping to create comforts and beauties for the human race that would inhabit Earth below and he had never stepped a toe out of line… Right?

Whatever the answer was, he could not think of it. Doubt in his mind of Her decision may have grown in that second, but he would not allow himself to believe that for a second. He couldn’t let that doubt against Her grow and make him into what She believed he deserved to be, for whatever reason… For now. He was sure it was a slip of the hand, as they say in the business, a small accident, like a big red button labelled ‘DO NOT PRESS’ beneath his name that would make him fall, hit by mistake and not meant to be used at all, just there for the novelty of it all.

The flames did not cease, they did not let up, no matter what he thought or what he brought to mind or pondered and with each passing second spent hurtling through the air downwards a little more of Crowley burnt away from him.

First were the stars, clutched to his chest between his arms, each so fragile and yet so cold in comparison to the heat that punished him. Star are by no means cold things; they are hot to touch and bright to look at and yet in the moments of his fall they became ice and dark and disappeared into the air, hitting Crowley on his face and arms and he held on to the remaining pieces of Heaven he had. Their stardust flew away from him, save for the speckles that fixated themselves on to Crowley’s skin, fragments that remembered who had held them with such love and clung to the person they knew the best.

Next were his wings, darkened by the flames, their almost iridescent white colour ignited and burnt away leaving them charred and an unnatural black that left Crowley feeling raw, exposed, and not quite himself. He could see them, at his sides and unmoving despite his brain signalling them to flap and fly and fight against it all. That horrid charcoal black that marked him no longer an angel. But as he watched them the black became his new familiar, so quickly that even if he tried to remember what his old white wings had looked like he couldn’t superimpose the image atop of them to notice they looked wrong.

Then was his light. Now, this was not something physical nor tangible nor something Crowley paid any attention to. His light was a blessing from God Herself, something that each and every angel is gifted with at their creation. Proof. Proof of their devotion to God and to Her work and to believing in Her. And Crowley was losing it. It faded like a candle being snuffed out, wisps of smoke floating away and leaving him with the smell of failure, if such a concept could be a smell.

Just as he felt it was over, the heat subsiding, the fall came to and end and impact was made with the ground. With nothing else left to lose, he opened his eyes to the sky above, wishing to see once more God’s light shine down upon him, and then it happened.

There was no light. There was only pain that would recede into fear when the final punishment occurred.

God is a mother to all of Her children, both angelic and human alike, and as any good mother does, She names Her children with her blessings in hope that they will cherish their first gift as much as they cherish Her. With humans, taking away something which had already been given is too difficult because while they are Her creations, they are physical entities, their name ties them to Eden and to the Earth. With angels, it is slightly different. Incorporeal beings. Angels begin without bodies and as concepts, as a thought, as a wish of God. Their names are tied to an immaterial substance and as easily as She can give it to them, She can take it away.

He could remember the stars he placed in the sky and the constellations he painted. He could remember the garden, the tree, the humans, the light. He could remember each breath he had taken while up there in Her good graces and each angel he had spoken to.

Yet he forgot his name.

That is when the fear settled in.

Cast out and down to hell amongst angels who had fought against God and refused Her love, he was a nameless demon with markings of stars etched onto his skin and wings as black as soot from a fire, and worst of all: for the first time in his existence, he was alone.

He hadn’t even gotten a moment of reprieve to settle his emotions of having been felled when a hand yanked him to his feel by the arm.

“Put your wings away, get the dazed look off your stupid face, and get to the front. You’re late.” The demon threw him forward into a circle of other demons, just a few, no more than a hundred at this point had fallen in total and more were yet to come. He assumed God did the job in batches, worst offenders first and working Her way to the ones with the least distrust in her. From the looks of things, he seemed to be on the worse end of the scale…

“Lucifer?” He asked upon seeing the demon who stood at the front of all things, seemingly directing the place as he had directed the fight against God all too recently, leading the resistance of angels who would soon to be Fallen. He had certainly talked to Lucifer a few times, hung out with him and his band of traitors and asked all sorts of questions about why they were doing what they were, but he hadn’t been one of those that fought, had he? He certainly couldn’t remember ever doing such a foolish thing. Lucifer held up and hand and made a face, tutting as he shook his head almost disappointedly.

“Actually, it’s Satan now. We choose our own names here.” Satan replied, gesturing around him to what must be Hell. “Now I do remember those eyes. Same yellow!” He pointed to the new demon with a clawed finger. “Love what you’ve done with them though – snake guy, huh? Really suits you.”

The new demon moved his right hand to his face, his fingertips brushing over his eyelid as if he could feel the difference that Satan was talking about. He supposed he would have to find his reflection and see what that was about. Later though. He had more pressing matters.

“I’m sorry, Satan, but-” Before he could finish his sentence a voice cut in, in a shrill manner.

“Oi, new boy! It’z Lord Satan, show our master the respect he deservez!”

“Don’t be like that Beelzebub, the new guy just doesn’t know how we work around here yet.” Satan laughed, holding his arm out to stopping the demon Beelzebub from getting closer to the new demon. Suddenly he scrunched his face up and clicked his tongue, looking off to the side. “Look, let’s give you a name first, then we can talk everything through. Get you up to date.”

“Okay…” The new demon agreed, hesitant to refer to Satan as his Lord.

“How’s… Balam? Or Eligos? Both good names, you should be lucky I’m helping you out here, not every demon gets the honour of being named by me.” Neither did suit the nameless demon. He couldn’t help but think back to his time in Heaven. He wanted…

“I would like my old name back, really.” It was a rather unconventional thing to ask, talking to the self-proclaimed Lord of Hell about wanting to cling to his time under God’s reign but if anyone was offended by it then they didn’t let it show.

“No problem, one God given name coming up. What was it again?” He paused and looked over at the nameless demon and then laughed, “I forgot, you won’t remember, will you? Wasn’t it… Uh, Leviathan, pal, help me out, we hung with this boy a few times, didn’t we?”

“This is the snake, correct? Was it not something beginning with C?”

“C… C, C, C… Oh, it’s on the tip of my tongue…” Satan shut his eyes as if he could visualise the name right before him and then turned to Leviathan and Beelzebub. “Crawly? It was Crawly, right?”

“It would make sense considering snakes don’t have legs.”

“It iz as Leviathan sayz, my Lord.”

Satan turned back to the new demon and smiled.

“Crawly! Welcome to Hell.”


	3. Remarkable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hhhhhhh sorry for the wait - i just moved into uni accomodation and w o w its different and man do i hate adult cereal - its so tasteless :(
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoy - it is a little on the short side and so will most of the following chapters but i do hope you stick around for the main story line
> 
> please leave kudos/a comment if you have the time too!!!

As Adam and Eve wandered off beyond the horizon, Aziraphale felt a little too flustered than he should have liked to be. After all, it's not everyday a yellow eyed demon sweet talks his way into a conversation with you only to comfort you when the two of you should be despising the others existance. No, indeed, it happened significantly less than not everyday because it tended to happen never.

And yet, as the very first rainfall occurred, Aziraphale held his outstretched wing above and over the demon Crawly.

All in all, Crawly was naught like the demons that Gabriel and the others had described. No petulant behaviour, no beaten up or rotting or festering flesh, no animal as such residing on his head poised to scare him away. Crawly was entire the opposite of all of those things. 

He was a funny demon, funny in the humourous way and the peculiar way, and not cruel in the slightest. Unashamed of what he was, for certain, for not any old demon would walk up, or in his case slither, to an angel and not expect to be hurt in some way.

Unless he had been expecting Aziraphale to hurt him...?

Either way. He had no misshapen bodily features, nothing out of place or wrong with him that could be seen at first glance. No, at first glance this demon was rather striking and in a good way. If their paths were ever to cross again then Aziraphale was sure he would remember those shining eyes, much like the sun that had blazed down upon them earlier, or that hair like flames cascading down his back in ruby waves, or the way his nose scrunched up when he smiled and flashed those slightly sharpened teeth against those pink lips of his. Crawly was rather fortunate in his appearance it seemed. Aziraphale would not mind seeing it again.

And while Crawly was a serpent himself, he was no where near as unreceptive and avoidant as the other angels made the other demons' pets out to be. Here, the demon had willingly approached and continued to converse with Aziraphale without any restraint. That was quite the opposite of unfriendly.

It was friendly.

Which was more than could be said for half the angels Aziraphale knew.

Anyway. That was enough of admiring the enemy. He couldn't be all that great if he had willingly come up to create some mischief - Crawly was, of course, still a demon - and he had more confusing matters to deal with, such as whether or not letting Adam and Eve take his sword was such a good idea. Crawly's words ("What if I'd done the good thing, and you's done the bad?") echoed in his head still. 

He supposed he didn't really have much of a choice, they had to leave and he couldn't very well be leaving them to fend for themselves. There was a baby on the way!

And Aziraphale had never felt such a surge of love between two beings before.

Even when they had long gone, there remained waves of love surrounding the garden. He and Crawly were enveloped in a feeling of love that was just as powerful as if Adam and Eve were still there to exude it.

Truely, a most remarkable display of commitment.


	4. Unspoken Agreement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow oops i left this a long time,,,,,, sorry guys, i just havent had time to write fanfictions as much as i had first thought >_<  
i think im getting back into the swing of it though so back to usual sooner rather than later and i still do love this story - i would never just abandon it!!
> 
> as always, i hope you enjoy - please leave a comment/kudos if you have the time and i'll see you next time!!!

Aziraphale was sure he wasn’t meant to see it happen.

That is, mostly, because he wasn’t even supposed to be on Earth at the time – Gabriel had given him strict orders to return after observing that Noah had successfully boarded his ark with the essential animals and people. It was always business with Gabriel. Do the work, report back, file the correct paperwork, and continue on with the next job.

But Aziraphale had stayed behind, against that judgement. How could he not after having run into Crawly once again?

Their paths had crossed, once, twice, thrice, and maybe a few more times between their first meeting in the Garden of Eden, sometimes on purpose and sometimes entirely by accident. It would be a lie if he said that he wasn’t intrigued by Crawly in the first place, and that was precisely the reason why he didn’t say it. Not aloud. Not ever. He just felt compelled to keep an eye on Crawly when given the chance to – the demon really did make him curious.

Meeting at Noah’s ark was one of those times that was entirely by accident.

Of course, Hell would send a demon to skulk around the place, scope out what was going on, and return with the information that would inform their next movements – you can’t very well go about causing trouble for people who won’t exist after all. It didn’t lead to a very good pay out at the end.

Crawly was as charming as ever, sparing Aziraphale a compliment on the offhand and flashing that smile of his, as he inquired as to what was going on. There wasn’t exactly any use in hiding what was going on, so Aziraphale let Crawly in on it all. God’s plans to send down a flood and the reward at the end being a new creation called a Rain Bow and Crawly was quite responsive about it all.

Not in the way that any other demon would be responsive though. No, Crawly was entirely responsive in his own way that was just so decisively Crawly. He reacted not in delight at the anger of God or Her plans, nor did he react in glee at the chaos spread on Earth without having to even do anything, but he showed confusion. Compassion even.

Worry for the children, unease at Her wrath being directed in a concentrated manner, and whatever it was he was feeling when he tried to warn the humans about the run-away unicorn.

The first was one of the main reasons Aziraphale was still on Earth though.

“Not the kids. You can’t kill kids.”

The words echoed in Aziraphale’s mind as the boat swayed upon the waves as the flood truly began. It was strangely disbelieving and as much as Aziraphale agreed with Crawly, it wasn’t as if he could personally do anything against it. This was likely a part of God’s plan and all angels knew that Her plan was not to be questioned lest the consequences be something they could not deal with.

Apparently that would not stop Crawly though.

Aziraphale found him, and a good number of infants and teenagers, tucked away in the lower levels of Noah’s ark. Hidden in the space originally intended for the unicorns. Perhaps it was a good thing that one had run away, it meant the other was deemed useless to bring aboard afterwards, leaving this space for the stowaways.

The reason they were there was rationalised by Crawly as being an act of necessary evil done to counteract God, as demons are meant to do. If the Almighty wanted them dead then it was only logical that Crawly keep them alive to spite Her. That and if the children grew up with the knowledge that God was willing to abandon them, deem them unworthy of living, then the children would grow up with a greater capacity for evil, ready to defy God for a strong reason.

“I do suppose that makes sense.” Aziraphale couldn’t help but feel a little swayed by Crawly’s argument, and maybe it was because he had wanted to save the children too that he replied the way he did. He was more susceptible to the words that made little sense in the grand scheme of things because he wanted the best for the human race.

“I’m thinking the human race will be around for a long time, and this is the first step in my long-term plan to secure their souls for Hell,” Crawly paused a moment then continued, “I will do all in my power to keep them here if I have to.” The words were said as if Aziraphale was going to go against him. That was unlikely.

“No, I have been thoroughly outwitted by you. I cannot raise alarm with Noah and I will not kill a human with my own hands – you have certainly won this time, Crawly.” He accepted the fact with grace, like an angel would be expected to when truly defeated in a contest of such a type. Crawly nodded, thanking him without words and neither of them would need to stay any longer.

“There’s always next time.” Crawly offered as a consolation.

“Yes, I suppose next time I will have to outwit you won’t I?”

_And I suppose next time I will have to let you_, the unspoken agreement of the angel and demon was clear in their minds and with that they parted ways once more, unlikely accomplices in what would be the start of something entirely expected and yet unexpected all at once.


	5. Not Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit choppy but there was stuff i really wanted to get written while keeping to the short length of these beginning chapters (i know its still the beginning, im sorry i swear warlock's gonna show up soon i promise i gotta pump out these opening bits plz im trying to make them short lmao) but i think it still works and its okay
> 
> as always thank you for reading my work and i hope you enjoy  
if you can, please leave a comment/kudos as it always helps me keep on writing  
only 7 more of these short chapters before we get going with the real stuff!!!

It was another demon who told him.

A new demon who had known Crawly before his fall, who had known his name, was the one who told him but to give credit where credit was due, Satan hadn’t been all too far off with ‘Crawly’. Apparently he had a few more names than the average angel while in Heaven. Of course, some angels did just have more names than others - they needed them for various purposes and reasons – but Crawly went by one in particular.

Crowley.

He took to his new old name quickly and made it known to as many people as he could – he’d finally gotten his name back and he wasn’t going to forget it again. While he may not have remembered his other names, the reason he was named such a way, or the point at which he was gifted with it the first time, it was still important to him. His last link to Heaven.

Well, almost.

It wouldn’t be right if he didn’t let Aziraphale know too. They had been working rather close while on Earth for years now, geographically more so than anything else, so it would make sense to let the angel know if not for anything else than just letting him know.

When he tells Aziraphale he’s had a change of name it’s rather hilarious. Crowley almost doesn’t believe he’s hearing the angel correctly when he’s asked if his name is Mephistopheles or Asmodeus – he half wants to respond “Do you really think son of God would go along with me if I had a name like that?” but he keeps his mouth shut (devilish work is best done while in disguise, otherwise it’s not as much fun). He doesn’t want to laugh at Aziraphale, the poor angel seems like the kind of being who would have his feathers ruffled too easily and then hold a grudge, and really, Crowley didn’t want that in the slightest.

Meeting with Aziraphale was always the highest points of Crowley’s time on Earth and while it could be attributed to him being close to a piece of Heaven he knew it was something else. It may have taken 4037 years to truly get used to but he knew what it was all along.

He thinks maybe he is hiding it from his conscious out of politeness towards Aziraphale. How could an angel, still within Her grace, ever forgive him for feeling something so improper?

Love is an emotion reserved for humans to share amongst each other and for angels to give to their God. It has no place in a demon’s heart if one is to ever beat in their chest. For Crowley, when he first looked at Aziraphale, when he first looked at that angel who was honest enough to admit to giving away his holy weapon and who was kind enough to lend him his wing in the rain, he knew he was in love.

It took him aback when he first felt it, a wonderful surge of something that he didn’t quite understand that overpowered any other feeling he could remember feeling before. That was what caused him to track down Eve. Eve, the human woman who had left the Garden of Eden with Adam, the sword, and her baby, was the only being that Crowley really knew, even if it had been from a conversation of temptation.

Crowley didn’t know what it was that lead to Eve allowing him to converse with her but he was grateful for it all the same. She was quite possibly the most knowledgeable person Crowley had access to that was also neutral to the entire world that took place above and below her and she enjoyed being so. She would tell Crowley about the happiness she had in Eden; the sadness when she realised that the snake, that he, had lied to her; the anger at being forced from Eden while pregnant; and most importantly the love she felt. The love she held for Adam, the love she had held for the Garden of Eden, and the love she would feel for her child.

When Eve had first explained it all to Crowley, it all clicked into place and from then on Crowley would keep it to himself. It was the unspoken truth that Crowley would carry with him because if anyone else knew then it surely would be seen as a defect. It’s just not right for a demon to have feelings so pure and it would be detrimental to the angel who was the object of his affections. But that didn’t stop it from being true.

He loved Aziraphale.

At the crucifixion of Christ, perhaps it was some form of divine intervention that allowed Crowley to accept this. When Aziraphale tells Crowley what Jesus said, he knew he could accept it. His love towards Aziraphale was something he had hidden in hopes that it wouldn’t cause any problems for himself but more so for Aziraphale because such a thing would only cause problems for the both of them and that made Crowley scared.

Not anymore.

If God could be kind, tender-hearted, and forgive, then Crowley knew Aziraphale could do the same for him if he knew of his feelings for him. Because to Crowley, over the millennia, if another being could come close to being as holy as God Herself then it was definite that it would be Aziraphale and that’s all he needed to know to not fear the rejection of a proposition he hadn’t even had a chance to voice.


End file.
